Untitled
by Kagome1128703
Summary: Songfic. Inuyasha and the gang have fallen through the well. Now they're stuck in the future. But they're not in Japan, they're in Hollywood. Here they meet singing star Mya. OC Will her songs bring them together? KagxInu SanxMir Rated T for some lyrics.
1. Prologue

Introductions

First things first. My story does include an OC(own character). The reason why she's in this story is because she's supposed to bring Inuyasha and Kagome together and Sango and Miroku together. This story is somewhat of a songfic. The story also takes place in the future.(2009)

Name: Mya Anderson(OC)

Age: 17

Background Info: Mya is from America. She is not Japanese like the other characters. She is filthy rich because she's a singer. She does live by herself because her parents died in a boat accident.

You guys already know about the other characters…..I hope O.O. The characters include Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, and Kikyo won't be included. There are some slight references to Kikyo in some songs but that's about it.

In this story, Kagome is 17, Inuyasha looks 17, and Sango and Miroku are considered 17. (I don't know their real ages)


	2. Meeting Mya

**~Chapter 1: Meeting Mya~**

Inuyasha and Kagome were having yet another fight. She wanted to go home and he wanted to look for the shikon shards.

"But I need to go home and study!"

"But we need to look for the remaining shards!"

"Then look for them without me! I NEED TO STUDY!!!"

"We can't look for them without you!"

"And just why not?"

"Because….."

"Well?"

"Because your our shard detector!" He blurted. One look at her face and he had instantly regretted it.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"SIT!!!!!!!"

Once again, Inuyasha had a very unpleasant meeting with his good friend, the ground. When Inuyasha pulled himself she was almost over the lip of the well. He grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled her away from the well.

~with Sango and Miroku~

"Do you think she'll go home for good this time?" Sango asked.

"Not if we can stop him from doing something stupid…..again" Miroku answered.

So the two of them set off for the well to stop Inuyasha.

~back with Inuyasha and Kagome~

Inuyasha and Kagome were now arguing over whether Kagome was able to take care of herself.

"I don't always need your protection Inuyasha. I can take care of myself just fine."

"Maybe if you weren't so clumsy, I wouldn't need to protect you!"

This is the time when Sango and Miroku decided to show up. If you had been there, you might've laughed about what happened. Since I'm writing it, you're probably not going to.

As Sango approached the well, she tripped over a rock.(God knows how it got there. The fates were practically begging for this story to be written.) This action caused her to bump into Inuyasha's back. As Sango was falling, Miroku had tried to reach out and grab her, but ended up falling into her instead. So with both Miroku and Sango on his back, Inuyasha fell forward into the well, bringing Kagome with him.

Under normal circumstances, Sango and Miroku wouldn't have gotten through. These were not normal circumstances.

When the four of them emerged from the well, they were in a place they had never even heard of before. Kagome, being the smartest of the group, decided to ask someone where they were. The person she asked just so happened to be a young girl that was her age.

"Um, excuse me, but could you tell me where we are?" Asked Kagome.

The young girl replied, "I take it you guys are tourists. Anyways, welcome to Hollywood!"

_Hollywood. The name sounds so familiar. _Kagome thought.

"Um, and the date please?"

The girl looked at them like they were crazy. "It's November 21, 2009."

**The three from the past and the semi-future girl were shocked. **


	3. Potential Breakup Song

A/N My first chapter was a load of crap. Its sucked. I just needed a way for them to fall through the well. This chapter is gonna be pretty bad too. But this is where you get to meet Mya for real.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song. Rumiko Takahashi and Aly and Aj do.

**Chapter 2: Potential Break-Up Song**

The Inuyasha group were walking the streets of Hollywood, looking for someone that could help them. Just about every five minutes, a scream of "PERVERT!!!!" and a loud smack could be heard. 

They were walking down the street when they saw the girl from earlier walking. She wasn't paying attention and a speeding car was coming. Inuyasha, being the oh so nice person he was, jumped out and grabbed the girl. 

She was shocked to say the least. 

"Thanks." Was all she could say.

After a moment of silence, the girl said, "Listen, as gratitude for saving my life, I'll let you guys stay over at my place. You can obviously use some new clothes. Follow me."

With that final note, she turned around and started walking to a car. The group quickly followed.

When they got to the car, they made their introductions. They learned that the girls name was Mya. Mya quickly learned that the one with dog ears was Inuyasha, the girl in the uniform was Kagome, the other girl in the kimono was Sango and the last one was Miroku.

They arrived at Mya's "house" and they were shocked to say the least. She lived in a HUGE house. And huge was an understatement. 

Once in the house, Mya gave each of them a set of clothes to change into. She showed them their rooms and each went into their own.

Miroku was the first to come out. He wore a purple shirt and black jeans. Nothing too fancy but he still looked good. 

Sango came out next. She wore a green tank top and dark skinny jeans. Miroku couldn't help but drool. That earned him a nice smack over the head.

Inuyasha and Kagome came out at the same time. Inuyasha wore a red t-shirt and dark baggy jeans. Kagome wore a green t-shirt and dark skinny jeans as well.

Mya was satisfied with what they were wearing. She looked down at her watch and read the time. It was 2:15. She was gonna be late. 

She turned her attention to the group that was now sitting on the couch. 

"Okay guys, I have somewhere I need to be right now. I don't exactly trust you guys in my house alone so you're coming with me. Okay? Okay. In the car."

She pushed the four of them into the car and then hopped in herself. 

After 10 minutes of driving, they arrived at their destination. They all got out of the car and found themselves in an auditorium. They watched as Mya ran up to the stage and did a sound check.

The lights dimmed and they heard music starting. A slap could be heard and Mya could see Kagome and Inuyasha arguing quietly. She gazed down at them and started her song.

_~music plays~_

_It took too long, it took too long_

_It took too long for you to call back._

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday_

_My stupid birthday_

_I played along, I played along_

_I played along, it rolled right off my back_

_But obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go_

_Cause without me you know you're lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know_

_You're not livin', till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin', till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not getting', till you're getting'_

_Getting' me_

_You're not livin', till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please, please tell me_

_We got along, we got along_

_We got along until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that, I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box_

_I don't care just drop it off_

_I won't be home_

_Cause without me you know you're lost_

_Minus you I'm better off_

_Soon you will know_

_You're not livin', till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin', till you're winnin'_

_W-w-w-winnin' me_

_You're not getting', till you're getting'_

_Getting' me_

_You're not livin', till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me_

_You can try, you can try_

_You know I know It'd be a lie_

_Without me you're gonna die_

_So you better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly_

_Mess up the situation_

_That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly C'mon_

_You're not livin', till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin', till you're winnin' _

_W-w-w-winnin' me_

_You're not getting', till you're getting'_

_Getting' me_

_You're not livin', till you're livin_

_Livin' for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please, please tell me_

_This is the potential makeup song_

_Please just admit you're wrong_

_Which will it be? Which will it be?_

Mya finished the song to find Sango and Kagome with smiles on their faces and Inuyasha and Miroku with looks of shock on theirs. Girls-1 Boys-0

* * *

A/N -Just to make things clear, I know I didn't include this but Sango and Kagome have told all their boy problems to Mya. Mya knows how they feel and know she's trying to show Sango and Kagome's feelings towards the boys through her songs. I think in the next chapter I'll include another OC that's a guy so the songs will be even. So it won't be just Mya singing about the girl's, but it'll be her friend singing about the guys


	4. Dylan and Apologies

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song. Rumiko Takahashi and 3 Doors Down do.

**Chapter 3: Dylan and Apologies**

The girls were smiling and the boys were stunned. It was if Mya could read their minds! They just kinda stared until the next singer came up. At first he just stood there but then the music started.

_I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, Yeah_

_I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be_

_Something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend in the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_Ill keep you by my side _

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_You called me strong, you called me weak_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times_

_I never let you down_

_You stumbled in, and bumped your head_

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back_

_On solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be _

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side _

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_Yeah!!_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be _

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side _

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_Yeah!!_

Kagome looked really sad while Sango stared at the boy with a glare on her face. Inuyasha and Miroku were now the ones with smug looks on their faces. Once the boy left the stage, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and took her outside.

"Kagome I-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I never really thanked you all those times for saving me. It just happens so much I started taking it for granted. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha was speechless. "I'm sorry too."

This time it was Kagome's turn to be speechless.

"I'm always yelling at you and I don't really mean it. So, I'm sorry."

Kagome just smiled up at him.

"Thank you Inuyasha. But you deserve a better thanks."

Kagome reached up and gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the lips and quickly walked away. Inuyasha stood there, stunned. After a while, aa grin spread across his face and he followed her in.

* * *

A/N: I decided to make this just a InuKag story. It's too confusing to have Sango and Miroku's relationship too. I'm sorry to all you SanMir lovers!


	5. Keep Holding On

A/N: This chapter and the next chapter are going to be duets sung by Mya and Dylan. And for the record, the Fates decided that it wasn't Sango and Miroku's time yet, so they went home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Keep Holding On. Rumiko Takahashi and whoever wrote it do. The version they're singing is dung by the Glee Cast though.

**Chapter 3: Keep Holding On**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back into the auditorium hand-in-hand. They sat down just as the next song was beginning. Mya and Dylan stepped onto the stage, microphones in hand. They looked at each other and the music started.

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah  
_

_(Mya)_

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand  
_

_(Dylan)_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in  
_

_(Both)_

_No I won't give in  
_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through  
_

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you  
_

_There's nothing you can say_

_(Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do _

_(Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through  
_

_(Dylan)_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear  
_

_(Both)_

_Before the doors close_

_It comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend  
_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, Yeah  
_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through  
_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you  
_

_There's nothing you can say_

_(Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do_

_(Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through  
_

_Hear me when I say_

_When I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be_

_Will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
_

_La da da da__  
__La da da da_

_La da da da_

_Da da da da da  
_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through  
_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you  
_

_There's nothing you can say_

_(Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do_

_(Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through  
_

_(Whoa ah)_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_(Keep)_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_(Holding on)_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_(Whoa ah)_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_(Keep)_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_(Holding on)  
_

_There's nothing you can say_

_(Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do_

_(Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

The song ended and both groups of people were breathless. Mya and Dylan from singing, Kagome and Inuyasha for an entirely reason. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and they met each others stare. Each person's face was dusted a light pink and they quickly looked away. _How much longer could this day get?_

* * *

A/N: I thought this song fitted both Kagome and Inuyasha. In the second verse, it shows how Inuyasha misses Kagome when she goes back to her time. This song kinda talked about how they're always coming across obstacles, but no matter what, they'll always have each other. I though it was a kinda sweet song. 3 ^.^


End file.
